


Maybe You're Not the Only One

by imposibledoctor



Series: Itty Bitty Destiel Fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, High School, Homophobia, Jock Dean, Jock!Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposibledoctor/pseuds/imposibledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous whispered: "Hey so could you write something where Cas is like the only openly gay student at school until Dean comes out"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You're Not the Only One

It wasn't easy being the only openly gay kid in the whole school. Castiel was tormented every day because, to put in plainly, high-schoolers sucked. People called him names, threw wadded up pieces of paper at the back of his head, and even, occasionally, shoved him into lockers in the hallway.

"Hey." Castiel heard a rough voice say from behind him. He turned, already expecting to have his books knocked out of his hands or his glasses insulted.

Castiel was surprised when he saw that the voice belonged to football player, Dean Winchester. "What?"

"I was just wondering if you had a partner for the physics project? I was gone yesterday and everyone already seems like they're paired up or want to work alone." 

"Oh. Yeah, that's fine." Castiel shrugged.

"Awesome. Thanks, Cas!" Dean stumbled off down the hallway to math class.

Castiel figured that Dean just wanted him to do all the work, but that was fine, as long as he got a good grade.

 

Dean slid into the seat next to Castiel in 6th period, which was their physics class. 

"So... How was your day?" Dean started.

"Look, Dean. If you me to do the project, and that's fine, but I'd rather work in silence, okay?" Castiel said, coming off a little ruder than he had hoped for.

"What? Cas, no. I wanted to be your partner. I never even asked anyone else if they had partners, actually. Also, I like science and I'm actually pretty good, too." Dean objected.

"You wanted to be _my_  partner?" Castiel lifted an eyebrow, questioningly. 

"Yes. You're smart and nice. I want to get to know you better." Dean admitted.

"Hmm." Cas began writing down notes from the bored, silently.

Before class ended Dean gave Castiel his phone number so they could discuss the project.

Castiel received a message before he even stepped on the bus.

[3:02 Dean Winchester:] _thanks for being my partner_

[3:04 Castiel Novak:] _I should be the one thanking you, Dean._

[3:04 DW:] _why is that_

[3:05 CN:] _Really? In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not the most popular guy at this school._

[3:07 DW:] _yeah well i dont buy the whole castiel is a loser thing people are trying to sell_

Castiel smiled lightly before receiving another message.

[3:07 DW:] _football practice gtg ill text you when im done_

Castiel began working on the project when he got home, waiting for Dean to text back so he could share his progress.  

[6:32 DW:] _fun fact: people suck_

Dean had spent the entire practice listening to the other guys complain about how gay people should most definitely not be allowed to get married and how they were gross and an “insult to humanity”.

[6:36 CN:] _Accurate._

[6:37 CN:] _But really, what happened? Are you okay?_

[6:41 DW:] _yeah im good just not a big fan of the people on the team_

[6:41 DW:] _it doesnt matter whats up with you_

Castiel proceeded to fill Dean on what he had worked on so far, complete with a task list of what they needed to finish and how long each task should take.

[7:03 DW:] _damn arent you organized_

[7:05 CN:] _It’s my only defining feature._

[7:06 DW:] _i wouldnt say its your *only* defining feature…_

[7:08 CN:] _You’re right. I’m also defined as being the gay kid, thanks for pointing that out, Dean._

[7:08 DW:] _thats not what i meant at all_

[7:09 CN:] _I don’t know where you’re going with this, Dean._

[7:12 DW:] _nothing_

 

Castiel slid his phone back in his pocket, confused and tired. He ate a quick bowl of cereal for dinner and fell asleep on top of his covers, still in his clothes. He woke up suddenly when his phone buzzed in his back pocket.

[11:48 DW:] _i meant that your eyes are really blue and theyre beautiful and so is the rest of your face and youre really smart and adorable and ive kinda been watching you since freshman year and youre very kind and you shouldnt be because people treat you like crap so you have the right to be a jerk but you arent and thats kind of amazing also your laugh is amazing i wish you laughed more im gonna stop talking now i hope i didnt wake you up im sorry_

Castiel couldn’t believe what he was reading. Did Dean like him? No one had ever liked him before so he had no idea how to respond to any of this.

[11:54 CN:] _You did._

[11:56 DW:] _im sorry im an idiot im sorry i just messed everything up_

[11:57 CN:] _Your eyes are prettier than mine, Dean._

[11:59 DW:] _wait_

[11:59 DW:] _cas_

[12:00 DW:] _dont mess with me cas just give me a yes or no_

[12:02 CN:] _You never asked a question._

[12:02 DW:] _shit youre right_

[12:03 DW:] _okay here hows this_

[12:03 DW:] _will you, castiel novak, go out with me?_

[12:04 CN:] _Yes._

 

When Dean woke the next morning, he decided that he didn’t care what anyone else thinks. He didn’t care if he was called names, or if the football team beat him up. He didn’t want to hide his relationship with Cas.

Castiel got a text during second period.

[9:07 DW:] _congratulations on not being the only gay kid in school_

[9:09 CN:] _You didn’t…_

[9:12 DW:] _i did_

Castiel was surrounded by whispers and distant looks as he walked through the hallways. He heard snippets of conversations like “ _Dean Winchester likes_ _WHO?”, “never saw that coming”,_ and even, “ _I mean he actually is kind of cute.”_

Dean found him at lunch and plopped down in the seat beside him.

“How’s your day been?”

“I think I should be asking you that.” Castiel laughed.

“Good. Great actually. Life is so much easier when you don’t care what people say about you.” Dean smiled. “I mean literally everyone is looking at us right now but I couldn’t care less. I could kiss you right now and I still wouldn’t care what anyone said.”

Castiel blushed and looked down at his tray of food.

“I mean, I won’t because you look like you don’t want that. But I could!” Dean finished.

Cas looked up, “I didn’t say I didn’t want to kiss you.” Cas grabbed the collar of Dean’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss, slamming their lips together forcefully.

Dean laughed slightly into Cas’s mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Life is good.” Dean whispered when they separated.

“I agree.” 

 

 

_[kudos & comments appreciated! feel free to check out my [tumblr ](http://breakingcas.tumblr.com/)as well!]_


End file.
